The computer implemented method and system disclosed herein, in general, relates to a viewer response system. More particularly, the computer implemented method and system disclosed herein relates to supplying multimedia content to a client device of a viewer, confirming that the entire multimedia content has been viewed by the viewer, and compensating the viewer for viewing the entire multimedia content.
Media service providers can reach viewers of their media services through a wide spectrum of technologies and devices such as general packet radio service (GPRS), 3G or other internet enabled cellular phones, computers with connection to the internet, and televisions with digital set top boxes. Using this outreach, media service providers earn revenue from product and service companies seeking to advertise their products and services through the media services. However, the efforts of the media service providers to advertise products and services may not achieve optimum results as the viewers may not view or may not be interested in viewing the multimedia content, for example, a video of the advertised products or services. This in turn reduces the outreach of companies seeking to advertise their products and services to potential customers through media services, and may lead to reduced revenue for both the companies that advertise their services through the media service providers, and for the media service providers. In addition, product and service companies cannot confirm whether the viewers viewed the advertisements, since the advertisements are delivered to remote devices. Current viewer measurement systems only provide passive viewer measurement based on whether the advertisement is played on the devices or not, but not based on whether the viewers have attentively viewed the advertisement.
Furthermore, traditional advertising platforms provide an advertiser controlled environment, where the media service providers control which advertisements are distributed to the viewers, at what time, and in what way. Although these advertisements reach out to a wide consumer base, the advertisements are typically irrelevant to the requirements of the viewer. These advertising platforms provide the viewer with little or no options to select the content of the advertisements. Moreover, there is no mechanism to confirm whether the viewer has viewed the advertisements. Traditional advertisements occur in passive form in which viewer interaction with the advertisements is absent. Hence, the viewer may choose to ignore the advertisements or not pay attention to the advertisements. Furthermore, after viewing an advertisement, there is a need for providing the viewer with a means of purchasing a product or service that was advertised.
Therefore, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a computer implemented method and system that enables the media service providers to confirm that a viewer viewed multimedia content such as advertisements on a client device, and encourages the viewer to provide the confirmation that in turn reflects the interest of the viewer in the advertisements. Moreover, there is a need for allowing viewers to select the multimedia content to be viewed based on their preferences and for providing incentives for viewing the selected multimedia content. Furthermore, there is a need for enabling viewers to purchase a product or service by viewing the multimedia content.